


“Happy Birthday, Hyung.”

by WangxiansA_Ning



Series: Our Own Wonderland [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Feminisation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxiansA_Ning/pseuds/WangxiansA_Ning
Summary: Hongjoong’s birthday is coming up and Seonghwa has a plan which may or may not involve Yeosang in a skirt.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, OT8 - Relationship, Park Seonghwa/Kang Yeosang, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong - Relationship, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong/Kang Yeosang
Series: Our Own Wonderland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596511
Kudos: 81





	“Happy Birthday, Hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got this finished. I started writing this before Hongjoong’s birthday, so that gives you an idea of how much I procrastinate/how indecisive I can be. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

“Fuck, I died,” Hongjoong said and passed the controller to Mingi. They were all in the sitting room playing GTA V. Whenever one of them died, they would pass the controller to the member next to them, except Seonghwa kept passing up his turn. Why? Because his hands were busy. Yeosang would also keep passing up his turn.

Seated on the couch were Seonghwa, Yeosang, Yunho and Jongho. Sitting on the ground with their backs against the couch were Hongjoong, Mingi, Wooyoung and San. Each pair shared a blanket. Underneath Seonghwa and Yeosang’s blanket Seonghwa had one hand pumping Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang was breathing heavily, but no one noticed due to how loud they had the T.V., he had the blanket pulled up to his mouth and he was biting some of it to help him keep quiet. Seonghwa was just sitting there smiling to himself with his eyes watching the T.V. Whenever either Seonghwa or Yeosang got handed the controller, they just said they would rather watch and the controller would be handed down to Hongjoong.

After a few minutes of Seonghwa’s slow strokes, Yeosang’s thighs began to tremble and a stroke or two later he came all over Seonghwa’s hand. “Hah~” Yeosang softly moaned but quickly covered it with a cough. “Yeosang are you okay?” Seonghwa asked, faking concern in his voice. “Y-yeah... just feel a bit tired.” Yeosang didn’t know what to say, but it wasn’t really a lie. It was coming up on half ten and Yeosang hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. Due to... a certain dream he had, and the event that followed. “-me Yeosang.” Seonghwa held out a hand. “W-what was that, sorry?” Yeosang stuttered out. “I said come with me.” He continued to hold out the hand and Yeosang took it. They asked Hongjoong and Mingi to move over a bit and they got off the couch and started for the door. 

“Where are yous going?” Wooyoung pouted. They spun around. Yeosang was startled. “Yeosang said he was tired so I was gonna put him to bed,” Seonghwa calmly answered. “And you’re taking my blanket?” Jongho asked Yeosang. “I-I’m... cold...” Yeosang didn’t know if Jongho believed him but he hadn’t pushed any further. “Goodnight Sangie~” San said. They all said their goodbyes and the pair left and walked to Yeosang’s room.

“What was that for?” Yeosang asked, still not letting go of Seonghwa’s hand. “Well...” Seonghwa said, walking Yeosang to his bed, “someone came all over my hand and their pants and I was thinking they wouldn’t want any of the others to find out.” “Oh. Thank you hyung,” Yeosang pressed a quick kiss to Seonghwa’s lips. “But... I also wanted to ask you something...” Seonghwa was suddenly hesitant and Yeosang was worried. 

“Can you tell me what it is?” Yeosang asked. “You see... Hongjoong’s birthday is coming up and he was asking me if we, me and him, could-“ “Don’t go into detail,” Yeosang said. Seonghwa laughed, “he asked me if we could...uh... do something together, me and him, and I was wondering if you would like to join us.” “Ahh... Yeah, okay.” Yeosang gave a nod. “Don’t worry, Hongjoong first of all is really careful to make sure the person he’s with is enjoying themself, second of all he usually subs which means you can either dom with me or sub to me also. If you want to dom with me I can guide you through it, so you have nothing to worry about. Okay?” Seonghwa asked. “Okay hyung.” “Alright then. Let’s get cleaned up, then I’ll head back to the others.” 

Seonghwa sat Yeosang down on the bed and helped him undress. Then, he grabbed tissues and began wiping them both. “There, that should do. You can go for a shower in the morning, you’ll feel sticky. Okay?” He helped Yeosang put on his pajamas and covered him in his duvets and blankets. “Thank you hyung.” Yeosang said sleepily. “What are you thanking me for? Of course I’m gonna look after you.” Seonghwa leaned over Yeosang, who had his eyes shut already, and planted a kiss to Yeosang’s forehead and Yeosang smiled. “Sweet dreams Sangie,” he turned to leave, Yeosang grabbed his wrist, “stay with me hyung?” Seonghwa laughed, “I can’t say no to that.”

Seonghwa woke up around half seven. He had his arms around a sleeping Yeosang. He carefully removed his arms and slipped out of bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He then made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for when Yeosang got up. 

“Where were you last night?” Hongjoong pouted. Seonghwa looked up from the counter and smiled at him, “Why? Did someone miss me?” he teased. “Maybe... but I wanted to ask you something...” “Sure, what is it Joong?” “Were you with Yeosang?” “Yes.” “Do you ever do anything... uh...” he trailed off. “Sexual?” Seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah... Do you? With him?” “We have. Just not like, actually fucked yet,” Seonghwa responded bluntly. “Hyung! Don’t talk like that so casually. I just wanted to know. I was worried that he might feel left out when we’re all doing things like that with each other, it’s just we don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. We know how shy he is,” Hongjoong looked bothered. “Come here, Joongie.” Hongjoong walked over to Seonghwa who pulled him into a hug, “don’t worry about that, I’ve got it under control. I’m sure he doesn’t feel left out. I can talk to him if you want?” “Please? Will you?” “Of course. I can talk to him at breakfast.” “Thanks hyung.” When they parted they gave each other a quick kiss and Hongjoong left to go to Jongho’s room.

Seonghwa finished up making breakfast and brought it to Yeosang who had just woken up. “Good morning.” “Woah... you made breakfast,” Yeosang smiled, “thank you hyung.” He looked around the room, “where’s Wooyoung?” “San’s room I think. That reminds me, I have something to ask you.” Yeosang looked up from the fruit salad, “what is it hyung?” “It’s a question from Hongjoong. He seems pretty worried about you.” “Me? Why?” “He’s worried that you feel left out, because I’m the only one who’s really I guess... intimate with you.” “You told him about that?!” Yeosang looked embarrassed. “Not in detail. He just asked if we were... sexually active and I said we were and that we hadn’t fu- em... had actual sex yet. So he was wondering if you felt left out because we all... are intimate with each other, but the others don’t want to approach you because they don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” “Huh? Really?” Yeosang looked surprised. “Yeah. Would you be uncomfortable?” 

Yeosang looked down at his bowl of fruit and he blushed, “to be honest, the least it would do would make me uncomfortable,” the blush deepened, “I want them to do things with me hyung. I want to do things with them, with all of you Seonghwa.” “Together?” Seonghwa asked out of curiosity. “Yes,” Yeosang responded. “Really?!” Seonghwa’s voice rose in pitch with the excitement. “Yeah...” he hid his face in his hands, “you’re gonna tell them aren’t you?” “Only if you’re okay with that?” “Do you think we might all get to do something together?” “Maybe.” “Then yes tell them, please.” Seonghwa laughed. He ate breakfast with Yeosang and got him to shower while he cleaned up what remained of the breakfast. He returned to Yeosang’s room and lay down on Yeosang’s bed. He gave a sigh and tried to think of what they could do for Hongjoong’s birthday.

He returned back to reality when he heard the shower turn off and a minute later Yeosang walked in, lightly drying his hair with a spare towel while his other towel was tied neatly around his waist. Seonghwa couldn’t help but stare at him. Yeosang blushed when he looked up at Seonghwa, “Hyung~” Yeosang groaned, shyly. “Hm?” Seonghwa sat up and grabbed Yeosang by the wrist, pulling him into his lap, he gave a kiss to Yeosang’s shoulder, “but you look so beautiful~ hey... wait a minute... I just got an idea...” “H-huh? Idea for what?” “Hongjoong’s birthday. Is there anything you are uncomfortable with... sexually...?” “N-no. As long as it’s with any of yous then it’s okay,” Yeosang said, as he continued drying his hair. “Aww~ Sangie’s so cute~” 

Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s neck. “H-haa~ Hyung that feels nice~” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang’s earlobe slowly moving up, he licked then kissed the shell of Yeosang’s ear. “Mm~ Feels so good~” Yeosang moaned. He gave Yeosang’s ear another kiss, then, “I’m sorry Sangie. I have to check if I have something, and if I don’t then I must buy one. I have to go,” he kissed Yeosang on the lips, then got up and went to his room.

He searched in his closet but when he couldn’t find what he was looking for he quickly started searching in Hongjoong’s closet. “Aah... there it is.” He picked up the pale pink skirt, “he’ll look so cute in this.” At that moment Hongjoong walked into their room.

“Ah, hyung, what are you doing?” “Searching for this,” he showed Hongjoong the skirt. “could I borrow this for a while?” Hongjoong nodded, “sure hyung.” Seonghwa got up and kissed Hongjoong, “thank you.” Seonghwa turned to leave. “Wait,” Hongjoong said putting a hand on Seonghwa’s arm. Seonghwa turned around to look at him. “Did you talk to Yeosang last night... about what we talked about?” Hongjoong looked bothered. Seonghwa walked over to him and kissed his forehead. “Yes. I have. He said he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, that he wants us to do things with him. Even said he’d want all of us to do something, together. He was very interested in that. So please stop looking so worried, and enjoy yourself. It is your birthday tomorrow after all.” 

Hongjoong immediately looked extremely relieved, he pulled Seonghwa into a hug, “thank you so much hyung. It really means a lot that you did this for me. I wanted to ask him myself but I assumed he would feel uncomfortable, and I didn’t want that. I really appreciate you doing things like that, asking him I mean. Being leader it can be stressful making sure everyone is happy or helping everyone when yous have a problem. So I appreciate having you hyung, you always help me out with looking after our members so thank you very much.” “No problem Joongie, it was nothing really, okay? I would do anything for you. You know that right?” Hongjoong nodded. “Good. I love you.” “I love you too, hyung.” They parted and Seonghwa planted a kiss to Hongjoong’s forehead “I guess I better deliver this.” “Oh yeah. Who is it for?” Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong on the lips, “it’s a secret.” He left the room and entered Yeosang’s room.

“Y-you want me to wear that!?” Yeosang asked, heat rushing to colour his cheeks. “It would look so pretty on you,” Seonghwa pouted, “just try it on once and see how you feel hm? My pretty Sangie~” Yeosang smiled, “okay hyung,” he picked up the skirt and walked to the bathroom.

A minute later the door to the bathroom opened and Yeosang slowly walked out, “h-how is it?” he asked. Seonghwa made his way over to him, “beautiful Yeosang. He will love this.” Yeosang blushed, then, “i-is this what you meant when you said you had an idea for Hongjoong’s birthday?” Yeosang asked. Seonghwa nodded. “Are you sure he will? I-I’m nervous hyung...” Yeosang whispered, his eyes fixed on Seonghwa’s hands caressing the skirt. “Don’t worry about it. I know he’s gonna love it,” Seonghwa kissed Yeosang gently on his cheek, “you can change back and then we can make up a plan for tomorrow. Hm, how does that sound?” Seonghwa asked, wrapping his arms around Yeosang. “Okay hyung.”

The day they were waiting for had arrived, Hongjoong’s birthday. They went to the cinema then they went out for dinner, Seonghwa paid for it of course, then they went home. Seonghwa kept Hongjoong distracted in the living room by kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt, while Yeosang got in position. After a couple of minutes Seonghwa said, “now, time for mine and Yeosang’s gift to you. Come, follow me,” he held out his hand, Hongjoong smirked and took it, then he led them to their room. 

Seonghwa closed the door even though none of them would care if someone walked in on them. Meanwhile Hongjoong was admiring the sight of Yeosang sitting cross-legged on the middle of Hongjoong’s bed wearing a white t-shirt and the pale pink skirt. Yeosang was smiling, sheepishly and said, “happy birthday hyung.” Seonghwa wrapped his arms around Hongjoong pressing kisses to his neck from behind, “doesn’t he look so pretty?” he asked in between kisses. “Absolutely beautiful,” Hongjoong answered not taking his eyes off the younger. “And he’s all ours for tonight. So let’s join him.” 

Seonghwa sat behind Yeosang, putting his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder so he had a clear view of everything. “Have you thought about whether you want to dom or sub, Sangie?” he asked remembering earlier when he had mentioned domming and subbing to Yeosang. “I don’t know. I think I’m more comfortable with subbing, for now,” he added the last part smiling. Seonghwa gave a kiss to the back of his head, “alright then. I have two baby boys tonight.” Yeosang felt his dick twitch at the term. 

Seonghwa made quick work of telling them to undress, and he undressed himself also. He got back into his earlier position, so he was sitting behind Yeosang and Hongjoong was in front of Yeosang. They were all physically hard. “Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said in a commanding tone. He looked down at Yeosang’s dick and tilied his head slightly. “Suck or...?” Hongjoong responded lying down in front of Yeosang. Yeosang couldn’t see what Seonghwa was doing behind him so he was starting to get confused. “Suck,” he answered, “Yeosang remember to tell us if you get uncomfortable right?” Seonghwa asked giving a kiss to his shoulder. “Yes, hyung.” Hongjoong wrapped a hand around the base of Yeosang’s cock and didn’t hesitate to take Yeosang into his mouth.

Yeosang moaned at the sudden heat. He had never felt anything quite like it. Hongjoong swirled his tongue on the underside of Yeosang’s cock, elicting more of those sweet moans from Yeosang. Seonghwa smiled at them, feeling a fuzzy warm feeling in his stomach. Seonghwa took Yeosang’s hand and guided it to the back of Hongjoong’s head and grabbed a fistful of hair with Yeosang’s hand. “If you want him to go faster you can just shove. Okay? Hongjoong is that okay with you?” Hongjoong hummed, sending vibrations through Yeosang’s dick, “hhaaa...” Yeosang moaned, “f-f-feels so g-good hyungs...” 

Hongjoong hummed and swallowed around Yeosang’s cock. Yeosang moaned far too loud for other members not to hear. “I t-think I’m g-gonna cum...” Yeosang attempted to move Hongjoong so he wouldn’t cum in his mouth, but Hongjoong stayed where he was. “Don’t worry about it Sangie~ Joongie enjoys swallowing our cum. Isn’t that right Joong?” Hongjoong hummed in agreement. “Are you s-sure? Mm... Fuck...” Yeosang asked, but it was too late, he came with a loud moan all down Hongjoong’s throat. Honjoong waited until Yeosang had come down from his high before he removed himself.

“T-thank you hyung,” Yeosang said, breathing heavily. Hongjoong laughed and sat up, “you don’t need to thank me, but, you’re welcome.” Seonghwa moved over to Hongjoong and whispered something in his ear. Hongjoong gave a noise of understanding. “You did so well Sangie~ Hyung’s are so proud of you,” Hongjoong said before planting a kiss to Yeosang’s forehead. Yeosang gave him a smile. Seonghwa rested his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder, thinking about what to do next. 

“Hongjoong, lie down,” Seonghwa said, getting up and making his way to the drawer they kept their lube in. Yeosang moved out of the way and sat down beside Hongjoong. He watched Seonghwa with interest, having never seen anything like this before. 

When Seonghwa had found the bottle he was looking for, he walked back over to the bed and was met with the sight of Yeosang touching Hongjoong’s chest with curiosity in his eyes. Hongjoong was smiling at the younger exploring his body.

Seonghwa got onto the bed and spread Hongjoong’s legs a little wider than they were. He made quick work of slickening his fingers and he threw the bottle of lube to one side. He pressed his index finger against Hongjoong’s entrance, eliciting a gasp from their leader. He slowly pushed his finger inside the younger. Yeosang moved over to where Seonghwa was and sat down beside him so he could get a better look at what was happening. “But hyung, does that not hurt?” Yeosang asked, not able to look at Hongjoong, he was too fascinated by what Seonghwa was doing. “No, Seonghwa’s always gentle and careful not to hurt us... unless of course we want him to... which happens sometimes...” Hongjoong responded, “like one time whe- Ahh~ Fucckkk hyunggg~” he moaned loudly when Seonghwa’s finger hit his prostate. 

Seonghwa added his middle finger, and began scissoring Hongjoong open. “Hhaa...” The room was soon full of moans and heavy breathing. Seonghwa removed his fingers, “that should be about enough of prepping. Hongjoong do you think it is?” he asked, looking at Hongjoong, whose hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and his cheeks had flushed a pink colour. “Y- Hha... Yes.” “Yeosang, hand me that bottle please?” Seonghwa asked him. Yeosang immediately handed him the bottle, eager to see what happens next. Seonghwa put more of the lube onto his hands then he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, slowly bringing the hand back up, then back down, then back up. He made sure his length was fully covered with lube before he pulled Hongjoong closer to him. 

He hovered over Hongjoong, gripping the blankets on the bed. He slowly eased himself into Hongjoong, causing the younger to give a moan, “aah... Hyung...” Seonghwa waited for the younger to get used to the feeling before he moved. “I-I’m ready hyung...” With that Seonghwa snapped his hips forward, he started with a fast pace, Hongjoong grabbed onto his shoulders, all Yeosang could do was stare, amazed. 

Seonghwa used one hand to jerk off Hongjoong while he used his other hand to keep hold of the bed to keep himself steady. His thrusts quickly became messy and uneven, signalling he was near. “F-fuck Joong... I-I’m gonna c-cum.” “M-me t-too...” It didn’t take long until Hongjoong came all over himself and Seonghwa pulled out before he came, his cum mixing with Hongjoong’s. Seonghwa lay down beside him, both of them panting. “W-woahh... Hyungs... That was s-so hot.” They smiled and Seonghwa signalled for Yeosang to lay beside them. “Would you like to try it sometime?” Seonghwa asked, petting Yeosang’s head. Yeosang nodded.

They lay like that for a minute, until Seonghwa decided to get them all cleaned. He got tissues and gently wiped them down. Then they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. They managed to all fit into the bed, Seonghwa and Hongjoong lying either side of Yeosang. “Sangie, you did so well today. Hyungs are so proud of you,” Seonghwa said, rubbing his head against Yeosang’s hair. Hongjoong rubbed circles into Yeosang’s back, “you were so good for us. We love you so much.” Yeosang smiled and blushed, hiding his face in Hongjoong’s chest. 

“I love you too hyungs,” he said, it was muffled from the way he had his face against Hongjoong, but they could still make out the words. They looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave your constructive criticism in the comments if you want to. I’m bad at adding tags so if I forgot to put in one then please let me know. You’re valid and your feelings are valid, don’t let anyone think they’re not <33
> 
> Twt: Wangxiansa_ning  
> Feel free to let me know if you have any fic ideas you’d like to see and I can try my best to write it for you.


End file.
